


Feel That Burn, Noiz!

by RabbitOfAurora



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, DRAMAtical Murder re:connect, Fingering, Fluff, Frottage, Gym, M/M, Noiz - Freeform, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Sore Noiz, Sorry Not Sorry, Sweaty Aoba, aoba - Freeform, blowjob, dmmd - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RabbitOfAurora/pseuds/RabbitOfAurora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little fic for a headcanon of mine. </p>
<p>Noiz gets cleared by his doctors to exercise again and from now on gets the full experience, sometimes not feeling pain is a good thing. Aoba gets invited along too. Pheromones ensure they do the frickle frack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel That Burn, Noiz!

“You work out? No way.” Aoba said in disbelief. He’d never expect that from a computer enthusiast that ate mostly pasta and pizza, though Noiz did have a decent enough punch.  
Noiz scowled, insulted. How else was he meant to eat so many carbs and stay as fit as he was? “Of course I do, and don’t talk like I’m some sort of unfit weakling.” Before being hospital bound after his injury at Platinum Jail, Noiz quite enjoyed his exercise. He would usually start his day off with a jog and if he didn’t get too distracted and lose track of time he would finish his day off with weights. Almost nothing helped him sleep better. “I’m strong enough to pick up your scrawny ass anyway” he smirked, enjoying the undignified look on his lover’s face.  
“E-excuse me?!” Aoba spluttered indignantly “if I recall, it was me that dragged your ass out of Platinum Jail!”  
“Yeah, but just barely…” came the reply, and Noiz knew he was pushing Aoba’s buttons now because his face flushed red in annoyance.  
“Whatever, Noiz. But anyway, yeah, I’ll come to the gym with you.”  
“Perfect, go grab some sweatpants and a towel and I’ll meet you in the car~”  
_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Noiz collapsed on the plush, black leather couch near the entry of the gym while he held his side and gasped for air “What.. The… Actual fuck?” he asked, genuinely confused. He used to be able to go a lot harder than this and it never used to bother him but now… His lungs burned, his side hurt and his legs could hardly support him anymore.  
Aoba took Noiz’s arms and held them up over his sweaty head, allowing more air into his overworked lungs “deep breaths love, in through the nose, out through your mouth… Just like that”  
After a minute or two, Noiz’s breathing calmed and Aoba sat beside him, dabbing away beads of sweat that were racing down Noiz’s face. “Honestly… I told you to take it easy. This is how regular people feel when working out, the phrase “feel the burn” is around and commonly used for a reason, Noiz. Not to mention you were just cleared to exercise again… You feeling alright now?”  
Nodding, Noiz sighed, “Yeah… But I no longer understand the appeal of exercise. It feels fucking awful. Although, watching you work out wasn’t all bad” He placed his hand on Aoba’s knee and let his fingers creep up to his inner thigh.  
“Perverted brat” Aoba teased with a soft flush, taking hold of Noiz’s hand and giving it an affectionate squeeze before pushing it back to its owner “and exercise is good, it helps relieve stress and you live longer and the rush from the endorphins is amazing.”  
Aoba shuddered, and on instinct whined lowly when he felt Noiz’s tongue run up the length of his neck and to his ear where he whispered playfully “you know what else does all those things? S-E-X. I don’t know what it is, but you smell and look so amazing right now and it’s making me hard.”  
Shoving Noiz away, Aoba gave him what was meant to be a serious ‘absolutely not’ glare, but it turned out as more of a horrified ‘you can’t be serious, we’re in public and dirty with sweat’ look. “Noiz, no… I’m sweaty and I’m gross and I don’t know what you’re smelling but I stink. Maybe tonight, at home, after we shower we ca-”  
“Or…” Noiz stood and grabbed Aoba by the wrist pulling him up and being met with verbal protests “We can use the showers here.” He swiftly grabbed their bags with their change of clothes and pulled Aoba into a roomy singular change room which housed a surprisingly spacious shower.  
Noiz dropped their bags and latched the door which ensured their privacy, then turned to Aoba and advanced until he was backed up against a wall.  
“There.” Noiz hummed, his fingers teasing the hem of Aoba’s shirt “now that we’re all alone, let me help you undress” Noiz’s digits lightly caressed Aoba’s stomach as he pulled the shirt up. Aoba’s stomach twitched as he raised his arms, resigned to the fact that Noiz was determined to get his way.  
With Aoba’s shirt discarded, Noiz’s mouth momentarily found purchase on his other half’s lips, licking at them and asking permission for entry which Aoba granted when he opened his mouth. The two slick muscles met before Aoba drew Noiz deeper into his mouth, sucking gently, unable to contain a soft moan when his tongue began to tease the rest of his mouth.  
As Aoba began to feel himself running out of breath, he grabbed at Noiz’s own shirt and began to pull it up, breaking their make-out to slip it off and get some air “I can’t believe we’re actually going to do this here” he whispered, Noiz tilting his head so he could suckle and mark the soft throat.  
“It’s exciting you though, isn’t it? You’re already getting so hard” to prove a point, Noiz maneuvered his leg between Aoba’s and applied pressure to the other’s growing erection. Aoba let out a rather loud groan, his hands few up to cover his mouth and Noiz chuckled at him “see?”  
Aoba couldn’t deny the way his body was reacting or the way he now craved for Noiz to touch him more, which without being prompted, was exactly what the man did. Noiz kissed and licked a trail over Aoba’s pectorals, stopping to tug at the protruding nipples with his teeth before continuing on down to dip and swirl his tongue around his navel. Aoba currently had his own finger between his teeth, biting down to keep himself from moaning out in pleasure. He was doing a pretty decent job until Noiz undid the drawstring on his track suit pants with his teeth, and his erection was exposed to the cool air.  
“N-Noiz, you aren’t going to… You can’t, it’s dirty.” Aoba stammered. Under non-sweaty circumstances, he wouldn’t have minded at all but this was too much, too far. It was really embarrassing!  
Noiz made direct eye contact with Aoba and smiled gently which was unusual for him. Soaking up how embarrassed and how adorable Aoba was at this moment he murmured “I’ve told you before, as long as it’s you, anything is okay” Noiz sealed his moist cavern around Aoba’s dick and lulled his tongue around the heated flesh, his lover was definitely saltier, but also more distinctly Aoba, and Noiz bathed his senses, drowned them in the flavour of his one and only.  
Aoba gasped Noiz’s name, throwing his head back, it hit the wall with a soft thunk and nimble fingers ran through blond clammy hair encouragingly. In response Noiz massaged and tugged Aoba’s balls softly, pulling the dick from his mouth so he could run his tongue along the seam of the sack.  
“N-Noiz, haahnn mmhn” nails scraped Noiz’s scalp before gripping his hair and pulling him up again “what do you say you strip down too and we take this a step further?” he asked, snapping Noiz’s waistband playfully before kicking off his shoes, socks, pants and boxers, then going to get the water started.  
After getting it to a pleasurable temperature, Aoba let the liquid run over his hair and face, he could it feel it washing away the sweat and already, he was feeling about a million times better about this escapade.  
Noiz waited for no invitation to join Aoba, he held the man’s hips from behind and let his hard dick lazily slide between the soft globes of Aoba’s ass with a deeply pleasured hum.  
Aoba let out an exhale and ground up against him briefly. Helping himself to the complementary liquid soap, he lathered some between his palms and turned to face Noiz, spreading the white foam from Noiz’s chest, to his back, hips, butt and all the way around to his groin. Fingers wrapped around the meaty sex to provide a few slow, ghosting strokes.  
“Nnh. You’re such a tease, Aoba” Noiz grumbled, pulling the other snugly against himself, using the slickness of the soap to his advantage to grind their bodies together, sharing a deep kiss with Aoba.  
“Mmh-hmm, and you’re not? Ah-” Aoba jumped at the feeling of a soapy hands on his backside, fingers tracing the valley between his buttocks and pulling them apart, a single finger easily making its way past the tight sphincter and inside to the delightful heat where it began to enthusiastically rub.  
“Hn, I never said that, but you love it though, admit it” Noiz could see the look of defiance in Aoba’s eyes which flickered with desperation as a second finger was added.  
As soon as Aoba began thrusting back against his fingers, Noiz knew it was time and flipped Aoba to brace against the shower’s wall. Parting the round globes, he pressed the head of his weeping cock slowly but deeply into his boyfriend.  
“I will never admi-it anything to haaa- you, Noiz” his voice broke in a half moan, half laugh that held a hint of challenge that Noiz was undoubtedly going to take.  
“Is that so? Well then, I’m not letting you come until you do~” The pace he began thrusting was torturous, almost like an erotic dance of slow, quick, slow, slow. The slow thrusts just barely grazing over Aoba’s sensitive prostate and the quick slamming right into it, pretty soon Noiz had Aoba’s cock twitching and his legs trembling “You ready to admit you enjoy my teasing yet?” He panted softly.  
“NO-t yET” he said stubbornly. There was no way he could fold under Noiz so easily and still keep his dignity. Aoba knew he couldn’t last a whole lot longer like this though, damn his easily overpowering libido!  
A hand slipped around to grip Aoba’s length and the man let out a quiet sob in response “Noiz! Please? Do you have to do this, can’t you jus-”  
“Yes, all you have to do is say it…” He licked up the side of Aoba’s neck and tickled his ear with hot breath “then I will give you as many orgasms as you stand without passing out”  
“Fine! I-I admit it, okay? I love when you tease me. When you drive my body to the edge before pushing me right over and into pure bliss… Noiz, please, please, please just make me come already.” Aoba’s red face was pressed into the to cool dampness of the tiled walls as he sobbed out his confession, the last thing his mind registered was Noiz’s reply of ‘my pleasure’ because then the assault on his prostate started.  
Aoba became a blubbering mess, mantras of “Oh god”, “please Noiz” and “yesyesyes right there don’t stop” periodically fell from his lips. Noiz of course had no intention of stopping because he was close himself and wanted nothing more than to shoot his load into Aoba and hear the male moan his name.  
The thought was too much and Noiz came, the sensation of cum pulsing against his prostate triggered Aoba’s own release which coated Noiz’s fingers and splashed the wall, dirtying it. Aoba’s fingers slipped over the tiles as he tried to grab hold while riding the pleasure out and calling out to his lover but it no good.  
The two were left standing there under the spray of hot, cleansing water, catching their breaths and just enjoying each others soft caresses and gentle kisses.  
“God you’re a brat sometimes… I love you though, regardless”  
“I love you too, Aoba”  
________________________________________________________________

The next morning, Aoba had gotten out of bed like always and made breakfast for Noiz and himself. Due to Noiz’s DOMS (Delayed Onset Muscle Soreness), it was a bit of an ordeal to get him to the dining table and Aoba couldn’t help but laugh at the pathetic noises his boyfriend made every time he had to raise his arm to his mouth.  
“Come here…” he mumbled, holding a piece of toast up to Noiz’s lips so he could take a bite “you know you wouldn’t be so sore right now if you hadn’t pushed yourself AND warmed down properly”  
“Worth it. I might just take your advice next time though… It can’t hurt to let you take care of me for a change”  
“Pfft, admit it Noiz, you love it”  
“I’m not admitting a thing” he grinned smugly, leaning forward to kiss Aoba gently, the movement followed by a tiny kitten-like “ouch”


End file.
